Marvelous Marvin
Marvelous Marvin is an episode of Me and My Girls. Synopsis Marvin is a bunny from this pet, Mei Mei's new friend pet bunny goes to the guests. Plot Mei Mei brings her pet bunny to a party, and chaos ensues. Transcript On the Phone Zomgirl: Hey, Susanti, whatcha doin'? Susanti: I just downloaded a new game on my phone, and now I'm playing the first few levels. Zomgirl: Ooh, cool! What's it called? Susanti: It's called Math Quizzer. It helps you exercise your brain. I'm using it to help me with my math. Anais: I play that game, too. It really helps me get a jump start on algebra. Mei Mei: You know, you guys should really take a break from playing with your phones. How about we play with my pet bunny for a while? Anais: Okay. That's a good idea, Mei Mei. Marvin Stella: Hi, Marvin! How are you today? Marvin: I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Mei Mei: Hey, Marvin, I'm going to Gumball's house. Wanna come with me? Marvin: Sure, Mei Mei! Marvin and Gumball Mei Mei: Hi, Gumball!, do you wanna play with my bunny? Gumball: Sure! Eek! A Spider! Zomgirl: So, P. King, I heard that you and your friends were....what the-?! [Zomgirl sees something on the floor. It turns out to be a spider, but it's not a friendly one; Zomgirl, Mei Mei and Numbuh 4 and P. King gasps and hold''s their faces from the spider]'' Zomgirl: Oh my gosh, there's a spider in my house AAHHH! Mei Mei: Eek! I'm scared of spiders! Numbuh 4:' '''Don't worry, Mei Mei! I know how to handle this! ''4 cautiously walks up to the spider and crushes it. As he picks up the dead spider, Zomgirl looks at the it in shock and confusion, while Mei Mei looks at it in disgust Numbuh 4: It takes is to just stomp that spider flat! Zomgirl: Whoa... Mei Mei: Ew. How did that spider get into the house, anyway? Gumball is in Trouble Darwin: What's wrong, Gumball? Gumball: I'm in trouble. I accidentally let a spider into the house. Numbuh 3: Don't worry about it, Gumball. I'm pretty sure that Mei Mei might forgive you for your actions. Susanti: You're in big trouble, Gumball! If you ever scare Mei Mei with a spider again, I'm gonna let you have it! Gumball: B-but...it was just an accident! I didn't mean to scare her with that spider. Do you understand? It was an accident! Susanti: Well, I don't care! If you don't apologize to her for that trick you pulled, get in that house! Gumball: Ok. runs in the house, he fell down Gumball: No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOO!!! Mouse Girl is reading her diary, when she hears Gumball yell Mouse Girl: Huh? What was that? Anais: It sounded like my brother wailing in anguish. Webby: He might be in trouble. Let's go find him! Girl, Anais, and Webby rush over to where Gumball is, and see him curled up into a ball in fear Webby: Gumball, what happend? Gumball: I-I'm in trouble. Mouse Girl: In trouble for what? Gumball: I accidentally let a spider into Mei Mei's house. I forgot that she's scared of spiders. Calling of Zomjack Numbuh 3: Hello? Zomjack: Calling ''Uh, Numbuh 3 can we going to a party from the guests? '''Numbuh 3': Well, i forgot from the guests. can the guests to dress up? Zomjack: again ''Ok. '''Numbuh 3': Bye. The Guests From The Party P. King: Thank you from the corsage Webby! Webby: Thanks, P. King! we sure are the guest Delightful Children: Welcome, Well, Well, Well, Mushi and Kuki. Numbuh 3: That's the greatest party ever! Gumball: Let's party! What He Thinks About Us! Darwin: spoken I feel like... Gumball: spoken Dude, what are you doing? Darwin: I feel like! facepalms Darwin: Ever since I was a young fish, I always held my tongue. Never spoke the words I felt inside and now my time has come. I'd push my feelings deep deep down, now I'll tell the world. Exactly what I think and feel about every boy and girl. Rest of class: Every boy and girl! Darwin: Yeah! Rest of class: Gonna tell us what he thinks about us! Gonna tell us what to do! Gonna tell us what he thinks about us! Gonna show us something new! Darwin: Stop! Masami's popular and funny, But your friends just like you for your money. Rest of class: We only like you for your money! Darwin: Jamie's rude and impolite, Because she's half-cow half-troglodyte. Rest of class: She's half-cow half-troglodyte! Darwin: Carrie thinks her style's unique, But she's just one more emo freak. Rest of class (mainly Banana Joe): She's just one more emo freak! Darwin: Joe, your jokes are lame and lazy, And you sing just like a dog with rabies! Hallway Carrie: Um, sometimes i forget about party? Gumball: Thanks, Carrie, oh, let's try life can make you smile! Life Can Make You Smile Gumball: Look at me as I'm standing here I've got happy on my face, I've got nothing to fear! I've got my legs, eyes, ears, my teeth and gums I've got six working fingers and opposable thumbs Life can make you smile! Oh well look around and you'll see it everywhere, I said Life can make you smile! So I carry on smiling 'cause I haven't got a care! A power-shower can lift you from a rut Although the shower curtain keeps a-sticking to my butt I love an orange juice, so I fill it to the brim But after cleaning my teeth, the taste is pretty grim I love the scent of flowers, but so do all the bees And the pollen, Sneezes brings out my allergies And video games will always stop me feeling glum Though after an hour, they start to hurt my thumbs Life can be a trial! Look around and you'll see it everywhere! Life can be a trial! But I'll try to get through it and pretend that I don't care But this game's too hard, I got stuck on level eight That ain't the only thing about it that I hate! I've got the sun on the screen and the net's too slow, And the ice has diluted down my soda, don't you know? And there's the dripping faucet and the creaking door Man I'm so exhausted, I can't take it anymore! Why is life so vile?! Look around you, it's out to bring you down, I said Why is life so vile?! And even this song has become annoying now! Hallway Mei Mei and Susanti: Gumball!! Susanti: Gumball, what happend to you?! Trivia * Gumball sings Life Can Make You Smile. Gallery MarvelousMarvin1.png MarvelousMarvin2.png|''Hey, Susanti, whatcha doin'?'' MarvelousMarvin3.png|''I just downloaded a new game on my phone, and now I'm playing the first few levels. '' MarvelousMarvin4.png|''Ooh, cool! What's it called? '' MarvelousMarvin5.png|'' It's called Math Quizzer. It helps you exercise your brain. I'm using it to help me with my math. '' MarvelousMarvin6.png|'' I play that game, too. It really helps me get a jump start on algebra.'' MarvelousMarvin7.png|''You know, you guys should really take a break from playing with your phones.'' MarvelousMarvin8.png|''How about we play with my pet bunny for a while?'' MarvelousMarvin9.png|''Okay. That's a good idea, Mei Mei.'' MarvelousMarvin10.png|''Hi, Marvin! How are you today?'' MarvelousMarvin11.png|''I'm doing great, thanks for asking.'' MarvelousMarvin12.png|''Hey, Marvin, I'm going to Gumball's house. Wanna come with me?'' MarvelousMarvin13.png|''Sure, Mei Mei!.'' MarvelousMarvin14.png|''Hi, Gumball!'' MarvelousMarvin15.png|''Do you wanna play with my bunny?'' MarvelousMarvin16.png|''Sure!'' MarvelousMarvin17.png|''So, P. King, I heard that you and your friends were....'' MarvelousMarvin18.png|''What the-?!!'' MarvelousMarvin19.png MarvelousMarvin20.png MarvelousMarvin21.png MarvelousMarvin22.png MarvelousMarvin23.png MarvelousMarvin24.png|''Oh my gosh, there's a little spider in my house AAHHH!!'' MarvelousMarvin25.png|''Eek! I'm scared of spiders!'' MarvelousMarvin26.png|''Don't worry, Mei Mei! I know how to handle this!'' MarvelousMarvin27.png|''It takes is to just stomp that spider flat!'' MarvelousMarvin28.png|''Whoa...'' MarvelousMarvin29.png|''Ew.'' MarvelousMarvin30.png|''How did that spider get into the house, anyway?'' Category:Episodes